


Chasing Stardust

by IHaveAMessedUpSenseOfHumor



Series: A Story for the Reincarnation Prodigy: A God's Game of Love and Life [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cheating, Drug Abuse, F/F, Jack fucks everything up again, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, STDs, Self harm and/or suicidal overtones/undertones and/or sucide, Stripper AU, prostitution AU, song fic i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveAMessedUpSenseOfHumor/pseuds/IHaveAMessedUpSenseOfHumor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's have a cat dance baby. Obedient and loving with it. Yeah, two were dancing horizontally last night but the one that stole a life for a cheap thrill is the only one to greet the morning sun. Let's watch the amateur cat dance anyway. Watch the rabbit, so foolishly dedicated, surrender everything in the name of love. Tonight, let's watch those cats dance with their dedication with their sinful chasing of stardust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Stardust

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of its characters. Or any of the lyrics at the start or end or whatever.

 

Chasing Stardust

How to be a Heartbreaker

 

_This is how to be a heartbreaker_   
_Boys they like a little danger_   
_We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player_   
_Singing I lo-lo-love you_   
  
_How to be a heartbreaker_   
_Boys they like the look of danger_   
_We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player_   
_Singing I lo-lo-love you_   
_At least I think I do!_   
  
_Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you._

 

**Let's start then, shall we? Let's start on the Avenue of White, on an Envy Catwalk. Let's start before tragedy, let's start before adoration, obsession, smoke and mirrors and love and love, let's start before all of that. With dust and smoke in your eyes, it seems like a fairy tale yeah? Sorry to say but there's no happiness in Satellite. Let's start then, shall we? Yeah, let's start with a cat dance, will we baby? Make sure to leave a tip, he's been working hard for your entertainment. Leave it on the body on the way out.**

 

The sky's gray. It isn't gray anywhere else but here. Just around Satellite. It's a bit worrying. I feel like it's just absorbing the corruption from the rest of the city. I feel like the sky is choking on the, what do they call that designer drug again? Twinkle Venus? Red String? Momentum? I feel like it's the last one. I heard some scientist way back when accidentally invented the shit and blew up part of the city. They say it's how the divide between Satellite and Neo Domino happened. I say it's bullshit. It's always been this way. Ever since I was a kid I remember looking over and wondering why it was so much darker over there then where I live.

 

“You sure you want to go in there?” Ant says with a voice full of concern.

 

“Yeah.” I reply.

 

I'll be fine, I'm a cop. He really worries too much. His face is something of a scowl now. Though he does leave me. He's going to that more high class place. Not like I can blame him, who knows what type of shit these ladies have. Probably herpes. Eh, but I'm dead set yeah. It's my bachelor party after all. And part of the plan was pick up a hooker. Ant went to The Zone, Kaz chickened out and made up some bull about needing to speak to Mikage and well I'm here. These ladies always intrigued me, the way that they move, almost like cats. Well I guess it makes sense, it's the name of the club after all. Just didn't think it be so literal. They really are stray cats. Now that's far more interesting then some stuck up bitch that thinks just cause she works somewhere high class she's high class. Nah, I'd rather have the humility I see here, sides I heard the prices here are dirt cheap. A dirt cheap whore, sounds like a pretty good bachelor party, even if I'm the only one here by now.

 

The building is falling apart by the looks of it. A broken fluorescent sign in green says: Arcadia: The Envy Catwalk. The e in Envy is sparking with white sparks, a fire hazard I suppose. Though all the letters still glow even if dimly or poorly. However, the word Arcadia looks brand new, it almost doesn't belong. The bricks of the building are chipped and covered in a kind of thick dust. Broken beer bottles and cigarette butts are discarded carelessly in front of the hazy glass doors. The window above the door is smashed in. Looks like someone was having a fit and pitched something in. Some kind of techno music is playing throughout the building. The lyrics are in Japanese and the singer sounds almost unreal, like a computer. The voice sounds female, and also is speaking poor english. Yeah, definitely at the right place then. A man is standing at the door with a frown on his face. I suppose he's the bouncer. Seems kinda tiny for one. Though he does seem rather tough I guess. His feet are planted firmly on the ground and his arms are folded. He has what seems to be an orange mohawk. Yeah, he's some kind of thug I suppose.

 

“I haven't seen your face before.” He says.

 

I'm actually nervous as to why he's the bouncer cause his voice isn't deep, he isn't buff or burly or any of that and though he does seem thugish he seems like a drug dealer more than muscle. Actually, more like a small time crime lord. He sounds rather, how do I put it, not from Satellite. He sounds like he has some kind of education. That's what makes me nervous. They must have put him here for a reason, maybe he's a hard hitter behind it all. Girly earrings though. I don't know any self respecting man that would wear tiny hoops, certainly not all the way up. That and the lady face take away from the initial intimidation factor. Good thing I'm a smart man or I would've baited him. Ant would of done that. Wait, maybe they aren't a him, maybe they're a woman. Ooh. That's a bit different.

 

“Yeah, I've never been here before that's why.” I growl, a bit too rude I think.

 

“I know. I mean I've never seen your face before.” She? Frowns.

 

“I don't understand what you mean.”

 

I lean back. She sneers at me, like I'm the idiot.

 

“I'm telling you I've never seen your face before, ever.” She repeats with her frown getting more prominent.

 

“I still don't get it.” I repeat, she doesn't seem to understand.

 

“Ugh, you aren't from Satellite.” She finally spits out.

 

“And how would you know that?” I ask, amused.

 

“Because you don't have a face that belongs in Satellite. Actually, it could be but you aren't wearing the right clothes for your face. You should be dressed like the boys in there.” She says as she points into the building. “Well if you were from Satellite with that face.”

 

I feel like she's commenting on my looks. I don't know whether it was a compliment or insult though. However, if it's an insult he, if he's a he or a she cause I can't bloody well tell, thought they were a she but the more they speak the less likely that is but still, the face, is as girly as me.

 

“Well alright, you caught me. I'm from Neo Domino.” I smile, let's try to seem friendly.

 

“Thanks for the confession.” He snickers. “Anyway, are you a cop?”

 

“Yeah but I'm here for pleasure, not business.” I reply.

 

Best to be honest, I don't want to get my ass kicked.

 

“Oh? Well I suppose you won't mind if I make you strip, officer.” He smirks.

 

Ah checking for a wire. I take off my jacket and shirt.

 

“Alright, go in.” He tilts his head to the door.

 

“Yeah thanks man.” I grin and walk in.

 

 

The music is almost deafening. There's a shabby stage that looks like a modified catwalk. That explains the name then. There's a row of green lights, a few cracked, down both sides and the stage itself is black, painted though. It looks like carpeting should be there but it isn't. A draft floats though from an unknown source. Three poles are sticking up through the stage. Guess it's a pole show then. Sounds nice. Not starting yet though. It's actually pretty full in here. Guess even in times of crisis people can find places to waste their money.

 

No one in particular stands out. Well actually, two someones do. A woman in a short magenta dress with a pair of rose coloured clog heels and redish purple hair and a man with scarlet hair wearing a pair of leather gloves and a suit that looks much too fine for a place like this. I mean don't get me wrong, it looks pretty cheap but it's middle class cheap. They both look middle class. Well. I figure they're the high class customers then. I sit near them. It shows I have cash you see. The two are laughing and talking back and forth.

 

“It's your turn to make the announcement Divine, hurry up too, everyone's waiting for our, aha, star.” The woman laughs.

 

“It's always my turn by some strange chance.” The man grumbles.

 

Divine's his name then huh? What a weird one. Course, knowing this place, it's probably an alias. Bet his real name is really dumb. Like Simon or something.

 

He brushes his hair, some weird kind of flip, and stands up. His suit is nicer than I thought. All the seams are aligned and the fabric seems almost, expensive. The gloves are pretty dirty though. Like he never takes them off. He walks onto the stage.

 

“Hello gentlemen. Welcome to Arcadia, where all your... needs will be taken care of. Now here's the man you've all been waiting for with baited breath, the man you've been longing for, an angel on earth, Stardust!” He flourishes his hand on the last word, he's something of a performer I suppose. The way he speaks, the way he moves, all like he's putting on a show.

 

A young man with bright and big blue eyes in a deep navy colour as deep as the ocean and as full of life as a child's steps on stage. Oh god, those eyes, they're paralyzing me. His lips are full and painted blue, they're almost as distracting as his eyes. His legs are long and slender, like his hands. Those beautiful hands are certainly alluring. I wonder just what those hands and those lips could do to me ah. His skin is rather tan, like the sun blessed him. It looks so smooth. His stomach, which can be barely seen through the thin mesh that covers his mid section, is muscular but no so much that it ruin his slenderness. His arms are similar. Ah, look at those eyes. I want to drown in them. His shirt is a tank top in blue, like his eyes, with the mid section made of a black mesh. He wears a pair of small shorts in the same blue. A pair of thigh high black boots and deep blue gloves are pretty much the only proper clothing he's wearing. His fingernails are long and painted black. He's beautiful. I expected a man to be handsome not so heart wrenching beautiful. Smoke fills the area and he grasps fast to one of the poles. He's so strong, just look at the way he turns his body all around the long thick object. My body, my body's on fire. He looks at the crowd, me in particular, with those seductive blue eyes and winks as he continues bending his body around that pole. With a quick tug of a hand the mesh comes of with ease, clearly meant to be torn away. He reveals that gorgeous body. His abs sway and gyrate as he dances more, for me. His eyes shine again as the lights flash in a rainbow of colours and the smoke begins to fill the room. Those blue lips blow a kiss to me. He hooks his shirt around the pole and slips out of it, like it was nothing. So he's left there in those boots and gloves. He finally slips off stage and crawls over to me, catlike, and leans close.

 

“Hello sir.” He mutters.

 

Aw, he's shy. I find that adorable.

 

“Hello.” I reply, my own voice muttering.

“I'll take you to the back with me.” He says, partially to himself.

 

I reach up a hand and touch his bare chest. His breathing is fast, as if there was some kind of rush flowing through those veins. He moans and leaves me. Back on the stage now those legs wrap around the hard object again as more smoke fills the room, with a wink and another blown kiss he vanishes into the thin air. Money is thrown up on stage, they have no class. Hmn. Actually, that's a lot of money, I can see lots of tens, twenties, even fifties. Divine makes his way back onto the stage and with a snap of the fingers the money's cleared off. They have a pretty nice set up for such a cheap place.

 

“And that was our first act of the night, next up our two caged Blackbirds. A pair of fallen angels with their wings clipped.” The man announces.

 

A woman's hand is on my shoulder.

 

“Hello, Mr. Atlus.” She smirks.

 

“How did y-”

 

“If you're an officer of the law then Divine knows you, it's that simple.” She smiles, like a fox. “I heard you were interest in Stardust. The question is, how interested. We can schedule a private moment between the two of you, if you want.”

 

I nod slowly and she takes me by the hand. I never thought that I'd see someone so beautiful in this kind of place. I thought it be slim pickings but this man, this man is so beautiful. Not even handsome, definitely beautiful. I need him. More than I've ever needed anyone else, ah. More than I need Bruno even. I walk into the dim room. There he is, Stardust and a man with a bright orange mop of hair and heavily lined eyes. He's dressed in a black get up with wings. I suppose Envy Catwalk has a pair of birds then, according to that fellow after all. I guess Stardust's the cat then, or close enough. Hey who knows, maybe they have a few more performers. The blue eyed man has his feet kicked up on a small table and is wearing that mesh shirt again.

 

“So, I heard you were getting some extra cash from some cop. That true?” The strangely jittering ginger asks as he bounces up and down on his heels, drooling excitement.

 

“Yeah.” Stardust replies with a bat of the eyelashes.

 

I'm gonna lose it if he does that one more time, it's too much, it's too much for me.

 

“Blackbird behave. Anyway this is Mr. Atlus, your costumer for the night Stardust. Now remember to call in case anything happens, okay?” She asks. “Oh and Blackbird, go get the other one.”

 

“Kay.”

 

The two nod and head off. Stardust to me and the other one into a bathroom.

 

“Wait a minute.” He says in a blank voice as he puts on a long black coat that covers everything. He doesn't even wear any make up on his eyes you know. They are just like that naturally.

 

“Ready.” He says after a little while.

 

I take his hand and we leave. A pair of cages are being outfitted on to the stage. Yeah, they have an awful nice rig. Wonder who set it up.

 

We go past the broken bottles and cigarette buts again as we pass through that hazy glass door. The bouncer is looking a little frazzled, like she, he, they, have to go somewhere important but can't.

 

“Listen, he's okay Bolger.” Stardust frowns as we walk past.

 

Bolger, sounds like a last name so that doesn't help any.

 

“He always is.” The gender ambiguous person scowls, though their voice wavers.

 

I continue leading the young man to my car. I open the passenger seat for him and he gets in. His boots shine in the bright light of the vehicle. I take a better look at his face, he's still beautiful, those his hands are trembling. A soft purr cries out through the night as I rev up the car. He strokes it almost lovingly.

 

“It's a nice car.” He mumbles.

 

Desperate to make small talk I continue the meaningless discussion.

 

“Yeah, it was expensive.” I mutter in reply. “So you like cars?”

 

“Yes I do.” He nods. “I like all machines.”

 

Ah, maybe he made the rig, though that seems unlikely. A little bit more awkward silence.

 

“I take it that you want to let loose tonight. You seem like the kind of guy with a wife, kids, a good job. It's probably gotten to stressful and you just want release, huh? That's why you came to me.” He rants on, like it's happened a million times before. I don't think he's even been with someone that cares about him. It must be terrible. Someone using you like a disposable toy. Me using him.

 

“I only have one and a half of those.” I chuckle. “A fiance and a good job.”

 

He frowns and looks down at the ground.

 

“What are your regular prices?” I blurt out.

 

“Fifty dollars for the whole experience.” He mumbles.

 

“I'll give you five hundred.” I nearly yell.

 

“What?” His eyes are wide with shock.

 

“Five hundred for the whole thing.”

 

“Seriously?”

 

“Seriously.”

 

“Your fiance must be pretty bad at it then.”

 

“Eh, oh he and I, we haven't-”

 

“I see, so that's why you want it from me. Well don't worry, Mr. Atlus, I'll give you the night of your life. I'll give you so much that you'll be drunk off it and come begging back for more.”

 

“Oh is that a bet?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

He looks at me with those seductive eyes again. So beautiful.

 

“You're so coy.”

 

“Am I?”

 

“Hmn.”

 

I stop the car, there already. A cheap motel. One that I know no one that speaks to me or Bruno will go to. He never has to know about this dirty little secret. It's only a one time thing after all. I'll give the poor kid some cash and we'll never see each other again. Perfect. I walk over to the desk. An older woman with a darkish skin and dark brown hair is standing there, writing names down in a book.

 

“I'd like to get a room.” I tell her.

 

She looks up and she seems like she's about to cry when she sees Stardust beside me with those blue eyes looking down at the ground. She holds back the tears though. What? He her son or something? There isn't any resemblance though so it doesn't really make sense. Better not get involved.

 

Her near tears fade to a smile. “And who's name should the room be under?”

 

Damn, no one can know I was here uhm, “Vizor.”

 

No one would put it past Ant to show up with some stripper he found.

 

The woman scrawls it down in her book and hands me a room key. Room 44 on the fourth floor. That feels kinda ominous, like something bad's gonna happen. Nah, I'm just paranoid, it's going to be fine. I'll just stay for a night and be gone before morning reaches. It's gonna be fine.

 

I grab that beautiful slender hand, still in those tight gloves, and take him upstairs with me. His eyes are burning. I can feel them bore into my skin, like they're trying to steal my soul. I lead him to the door and carefully put the key in the handle. The door's a little broken with scar like cracks in the frame and the door itself. One of the hinges has rusted beyond repair. The handle looks almost new though, it's a tiny silver tinted thing with a little bit of dullness in it. It's actually kind of pretty. I turn the key at last and open the door. He walks in with a grace that I could only dream of having. My limbs are too clunky to move like him. He sits down, like a wind up doll losing it's motion, limply. He slides the coat off his shoulders effortlessly and looks up at me with those glassy blue eyes. I pick up the coat, a slight crinkle comes from the pocket. Ah, it actually sounds like a bag of chips or something, whatever. I set the coat down on a chair with three legs in the corner. I climb onto the bed as well. The sheets crinkle and fold under my weight. The large comforter nearly encages me.

 

“Are you ready, Mr. Atlus.” He asks with that dead voice that makes me scream inside.

“Yes.” I mumble as I run a hand through those spiked locks.

 

&&&

 

Yuusei was strangely pleased with this customer. He was... handsome. He has to admit that. It's rare he gets someone with good looks down here in Satellite, the closest he came to was some fellow named Saiga that didn't even get him out of the club before he broke down sobbing. The people here have hard lives. He knows this well. Yet, it was such a surprise to see someone lament that fact. To feel hot tears on his skin, to feel someone's despair. To know that it wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair. He could have had a chance, he could have had a chance. If only he wasn't born here. Aha, look at him, crawling all over this stranger, this handsome, rich stranger. He could have been him, been his fiance, if only he wasn't born unlucky. Disgusting.

 

Jack twists and turns as the other starts undoing his buttons. He's already losing it. Just the knowledge of what comes next is enough to make him scream, to release himself. Yuusei licks at the newly exposed skin as he throws the blonde's lavender shirt onto the floor. The blonde writhes under the touch and grabs onto the other's hair, pulling him close. Stardust can't help but feel a little disgusted at how easy it was to bring the blonde to tears.

 

The raven's pubes were beginning to itch again. The hornier he got the worse the itch got. He really needed to take care of them but he couldn't tell Divine about this. He'd be angry. He'll hold it.

 

Jack begins to groan as Yuusei starts rubbing the growing bulge in his pants. It was getting quite big. Yeah, Stardust could tell, this one was going to hurt. He takes his free hand and starts massaging the other's chest. His muscles were heavily defined. He was impressed, this fellow takes care of himself.

 

“It's too much.” The officer of the law moans.

 

“Shut up.” The working boy snaps in reply.

 

Yuusei was very good at telling what his customer wanted. Jack clearly wanted something rough, something dirty, something purely unlucky, a cat dance. Yeah, Jack wanted that. It was obvious as he held back the screams despite the fact that nothing truly dirty had actually begun yet.

 

“Again, again, again.” He nearly shrieks as he pulls at the other's spikes again.

 

He obliges by sucking on his tender skin and by stroking the bulge harder. Jack is barely containing himself. He was weak. He was so very weak. To any kind of attention. That is the best part isn't it? All attention on him. He could feel that burning pride, again, again, again as those teeth, catlike, bite deep into his neck. He screams in pain and pleasure. Stardust was beginning to feel aroused by the other's screams. Though he'll never admit it he loves the feeling of finally ruling over those oppressive peoples, those people that stole his life away. So he moans into every kiss and laughs into every bite, because he's done, he's burnt out without ever seeing the light and all that remains is dust, stardust, right? Yeah, right. And they're to blame. Them and his god awful luck. Yeah, he mumbles that as he takes a hand off the bulge and reaches down to fiddle with the zipper on the respectable man's pants. He pulls it down and exposes the bulge even further. He undoes his shirt and shorts as, well, a small strip tease for his customer. His hands brush past his abs as his hips sway to music only he can hear and he pulls off that small shirt. He ghosts past his own growing arousal as he takes off the small shorts. Not wearing anything underneath of course. He smirks and crawls onto the other man, a cat stroking it's prey, straddling his waist. Jack just groans. He really can't manage anymore words.

 

“Stardust...” He mumbles.

Yuusei screams internally, god how he hates that name. That name is the name of his vice, that thing that ruined his life almost as much as the very existence of those fat cats that line the area of Neo Domino. It ruins his life, again, again, again. He can't live without it. A cat dance with it, you get it baby? Yeah, didn't think so. Well he cat dances like the unlucky black cat he is with the stardust and as Stardust. Oh god he hates that name. He hates it so much. It reminds him of a better time. A time when he was allowed innocence. He doesn't have that anymore does he? No, he isn't allowed, no it isn't allowed. He wants it back. He wants to wake up tomorrow and be a child again. He misses that time. When he didn't cat dance.

 

He pulls down the others boxers, it's about time for some kind of intercourse, right? Yeah, right. Yuusei's own pubic hair is a thick and coarse black. It contrasts the other's, a barely there hint of blonde. Jack feels a sudden tingle down there, chalks it up to the pleasure, it's really just the parasites Stardust accumulated from various tricks. Oops. Accidents happen, I suppose. Yuusei strokes Jack's cock up and down with a finger. It's hard. Yeah, it's best to do something now. He wonders how long Jack could go. Hours? He feels like hours.

 

Yuusei crawls off the other. Too early for such things. Jack groans at the lack of feeling. He eyes the other up with those purple voids, they don't even let light pass, it's too busy drowning in them. He settles on the other's member. It's hard and upright as well. Some kind of animalistic desire flows through the respectable man's veins. He lunges for the raven. Yuusei doesn't even move. The two fall off the bed. Yuusei just looks up at the other with glassy blue eyes, he needs a fix and soon. Jack lies down and starts licking the other's throbbing shaft. The pre-cum being excreted from the area tastes watery, not like normal, like he has some kind of disease. But Jack laps it up anyway, like he's never tasted anything better, like a whore.

 

“Star-dust.” He moans again into the other's crotch.

 

The name makes the raven cringe but even though he does that he's still pleased, such a respectable man brought almost literally to his knees just by his touch. God he hates this man. He doesn't know why. He just does. That's why it gives him so much pleasure to make the cat dance a cat dance, right baby?

 

Jack begins to such the head of the small shaft. Yes, Yuusei was certainly smaller than him but what he lacked in size he made up for movement and vigor. The blonde's head bobs up and down as he alternatively sucks and licks the member. The raven bucks and writhes underneath the other's tongue and lets out a long scream. Jack is almost taken aback by the flavour filling his mouth. He swallows by accident, too hard. Tears fill his eyes at the pain and he breaks free with a scream of his own, gasping for air. The milky, off white fluids marking disease drip down the blonde's face and cover the space around them. Yuusei himself licks his lips and tastes some. He recoils at the sour taste. Jack pouts at the sight of Stardust's now limp cock and takes it upon himself to remedy that.

 

“That's no good.” He mutters as he strokes the object.

 

Yuusei is already getting hard again, you don't work in a profession like his without that ability to go for a while. Though, it was surprisingly that he was getting hard so easily. Jack's hands are fast at work, arousing the other again. He's going to scream. Not only because of the sensation and not only because of the itching, burning, biting feelings from his infected and decomposing body but from the dirty desire for that little white packet of stardust. Yeah, he's got it bad. He points to his coat.

 

“I need... what's in the pocket of the coat.” He nearly cries.

 

Jack gets off his new obsession, affection, with a smoke and mirrors complex and a festering hole of disease and scum and scum. He walks over to the coat and sticks a hand in the pocket, the crinkly packet finds itself in the palm of his hand easily. It's white, completely white, so he can't see what's inside it. He brings it back to his obsession and Yuusei can't help but smile, a sad little smile, a crafty cat smile, because he hates himself and he loves this so much that he's going to ruin his body some more, and this stranger's too. Let them suffer together. God he hates this world. He hates it all so fucking much, if everything were to just vanish he'd be happy. He'd cry tears of joy to that Master of the Hellish Yard that would do such a thing. He'd hold onto that metal monstrosity of an armour and weep into his neck. And all the other members of the Hellish Yard would lament the joy, because no one has any right to have such a terrible existence that they cheer the end of everything. He'd cheer though, oh he'd cheer, he hates the world so much. He fucking hates it all. And he, he thinks, hates this weak little nothing before him most of all. So he's going to let this beautiful stranger drown in decadence. He's going to let him choke. Because that's revenge.

 

Jack throbs again as Yuusei tears open the package with his teeth. He isn't sure what's in there but he feels as if it's going to make this experience a little cleaner, wrong! The raven pulls out a small straw and sets it down beside him. He licks his lips at the sight of Jack's member. It's a pretty hard surface right now, right, right!

 

“Hold still Mr. Atlus, I'm going to be enjoying myself much more after this.” He mumbles as he strokes the erect member again.

 

He opens the bag a little more and sprinkles some of the stardust onto the other's cock. Jack tries his hardest not to shudder. He still isn't quite sure what's going on, he's so intoxicated by Stardust's glassy blue eyes that show such deadness. The stardust settles down nicely on every hill and valley of his shaft. Yuusei puts the straw in his nose and presses down on the other nostril. He breathes hard through it and Jack suddenly realizes what's going on. He doesn't mind though. He can't. He's too absorbed in the beauty of those eyes as they look so closely at him. This respectable man is so weak, he should have stayed in Neo Domino, right, right! A cat dance is too much for him, right baby? Right baby!

 

They're both hard now. Jack's never left and Yuusei's was regained after that passionate inhale of toxins into his broken, filthy and abused body that was racked with scars and smells that if Jack wasn't already so drowned in those eyes, those hideously beautiful whore eyes, he'd choke. Yuusei takes some lubricant out of the small bag, it's covered in stardust, a waste he admits but he has no where else to carry it. The coat only has the one pocket and it has holes in it, he'd lose the precious thing. And trust me, if you've felt the sting of doing this without it, it would be precious to you as well. So he slicks himself and his fingers up and places a solitary finger against the other's hole. This respectable man was going to have a shocking pain. He screams out as a finger pushes it's way in and pistons in and out. His body wracks and throbs at the feeling. Yuusei slips another finger in and Jack's hand reaches up to pump himself. He does so with pleasure before the raven uses his free hand to slap him away. He starts doing it himself. A slow one though. He doesn't want Jack to finish yet, he doesn't want to lose this domination yet. Oh god he hates this man so much. He hates him as he stretches that tight hole, so he'll fit without too much pain. He hates him as licks the area, to slick it up some more. He hate him as his tongue strokes the rim and that respectable man in the clutches of insanity starts screaming and crying because it's all too much and he needs to release, he needs it now. Yes, he hates him as he cat dances because that's what those born unlucky do. They cat dance. So he stops that licking and that pulling and pushing and he presses his erection against the other and he thrusts. And Jack shrieks. It hurts. It hurts them both.

 

“Stardust!” He shrieks, the third time that name's been said.

 

He nearly loses it, but he won't, no, oh no. Aki would kick his ass if he turned away such a high paying regular, which he knew Jack would be. No, he just continues thrusting in and out of the blonde, hard, it's rough and dirty. He grasps onto one of the braids in front of the trick's hair and yanks. Jack screams again and bucks beneath the other. Yuusei shuts him up with a rough, slamming, bloody kiss and spits into his mouth. Jack just drowns underneath those powerful lips. A heavy smacking sound is audible throughout the building, it's so very distinct. Jack finally gives in to the feeling and lets out a long moan as he scratches at the carpet and bites into Yuusei's tongue. The hot white liquid streaks onto the stomach of the beautiful whore and onto his own. Yuusei finishes thrusting and grabs onto the blonde's own hair.

 

“Suck.” He commands with a cold voice, full of hate and bitterness. You see in this kind of world, Yuusei was not allowed to hope so he grew into a callous youth. Ah, but let's not dwell on that, we have a cat dance to get back to baby.

 

Jack sucks. He nearly pounces on the other and moves his tongue all around the shaft. He liked the taste of it before, he'll like it again. Stardust releases himself for the final time of the night on the blonde's face. He recoils from it. The milky, off-white, stinking fluid covers his flawless and ivory cheeks and his light pink lips and his bright blonde hair. It drips off him. And that respectable man pulls the comforter down on top of them and grabs fast to the other, refusing to release him. So Yuusei holds back. And he brushes the filthy cum of the other's face with his hand, almost tenderly. And Jack sobs huge plopping tears that distort that flawless face into one of despair, an ugly thing. And he sobs into the other's chest, lamenting the loss of his honor, his pride. And Stardust can't help but smile as he strokes the other's hair, absentmindedly. And night descends at last.

 

&&&

 

In the morning I lay with my face still covered in his semen. He's sleeping next to me. I put the five hundred on those gorgeous abs and cover him up. With a kiss on the forehead I walk into the bathroom to clean up. The sink is cracked and leaking, the curtains are half pulled down. Graffiti's on the walls.

 

'There is no hope.'

 

Is written on it. I feel ill as I wash the dried fluid off my face. I take a small wad of toilet paper and start rubbing up and down my body, my stomach and ass especially. You know, I thought he was the hooker here, but I was the one on my knees, begging, I was the one being roughly fucked against that hard floor. Ah, I'm getting hard again. Shit. God, I've got to get back to Bruno. Ugh, Kaz should be here by now to pick me up. Better hurry. I throw the wad into the wastebin and get dressed quickly. He's still sleeping. I make sure not a trace of that white shit, either of those white shits, on me and walk out carefully. The woman's gone. Dunno where she went but whatever. I leave a wad of cash on the desk and walk out. My footsteps echo. I walk outside and the sun's shining. No one's out though. Hah, guess all the rats scurried back into their cages, am I right? Yeah, these cockroaches hate the light. I walk back over to where I started from, Avenue White, and I wait for him.

 

I hope Stardust spends that money well. I can't help but want to help him. He looks like, he looks like hope. Like he is hope. It's hard to explain but those beautiful, drowning eyes, they made me weak, weak at the thought that maybe I didn't always have to be the perfect boyfriend, the perfect officer, the perfect friend. Like maybe I could lie back and let someone else take over. Let something dirty happen. Maybe I could, how the hell do they call it again, cat dance. Yeah, pretty sure that's what they call it. Stardust's eyes, they just liberated me. Suddenly, I couldn't control myself. Whatever.

 

Kaz pulls up in his cop car. Antinomy's in the back with an ice pack on his head and those visor's tint on a deep red.

 

“Guess who got plastered last night with some bondage fetishist. Hint, it was Antinomy.” Kaz snarks.

 

“Shut up.” Antinomy groans.

 

“Not until you pay me for that combat knife I broke getting you down.” Kazama pouts.

 

“Pay you? Haven't I payed enough! God damn my nipples are sore!” Antinomy groans as he curls up in the back.

 

“Get in.” Kazama nods his head to where Antinomy is groans and moaning.

 

I sit down and Ant sobs.

 

“Be quiet Jack.” He cries into the seat.

 

“Anyways, be careful around Antinomy, not only has he sprained his ankle and his elbow but he got a tattoo and his nipples pierced last night. With the bondage fetishist. And all his co-workers. Apparently they were cheering him on. And then one of them started singing. That one has a sword collection by the way. Antinomy has him on speed dial. Also apparently, they decided to get married. Bruno's going to kill him by the way. Anyways, how was your night of passion and pleasure Jack? Did you even get in the club? That bouncer was eyeing me up like I didn't belong so heaven knows he was giving you the evil eye.” Kazama rambles on.

 

“Oh I didn't get past the bouncer Kaz. Yeah, that man, woman, whatever, may seem skinny and weak but they really pack a punch. Yeah they knocked me out and some guy that works there took me to a motel to recover.” I lie.

 

Kaz nods.

 

“Yeah seems like the kinda crap that would happen to you, RIGHT ANT!”

 

“Shut up Kazama!” He sobs as he rocks some more.

 

“OKAY, MAYBE I SHOULD ASK YOUR HUSBAND.” He snickers.

 

Antinomy just sobs some more. That gets Kaz to lay off, he's had enough. So Kaz begins the drive back to Bruno's. He's going to be angry as sin where he finds out what Ant got up to. I need to get a proper shower ugh. I'm surprised neither of them smelled anything on me. I can still smell him god. I can still smell my Stardust. I'll chase him to the ends of th-

 

The car stops.

 

“Here we are!” Kazama says. “Hey Jack, you up buddy?” He asks shaking me.

 

I nod. Must have dozed off. I unbuckle my seat belt and stumble out. The pavement's a sparkling white with little purplish flecks of something in it. I step out onto it and the two drive off. I run my hand through my hair. Yeah, there's definitely something sticky in there. Better take a shower as soon as I get in. The large iron gate of his house, our house now, opens up as soon as I put a hand against it. It's been open all night I suppose. God, what if someone had broken in, Bruno you idiot. Ah, I love him anyway. If you love him why'd you do that. A little part of me screams. I just want to forget that. It's my bachelor party, it's normal to do that. God, let me just forget about it. We'll be happy! Yeah. Happy! This is what I've been waiting for, a husband, a family, a piece of security. The building is a yellow colour, it used to be white but it went dirty. Like people I guess. We're all born pure but after enough shit we turn yellow, yeah. That was pretty deep, probably need a coffee. Actually, hell yes I need a coffee. I rap on the large wooden doors, once, twice, three times and he opens up with a smile.

 

“Hey Jack, how was your party.” He asks, like a robot, like he's rehearsed this a thousand times.

 

“Fine.” I grumble.

He looks like I punched him in the face.

 

“Oh okay.” He looks down at the ground but opens the doors fully regardless.

 

I go to take a shower. The hallways carpets are also yellow, I hate that colour, yellow, it's trying to hard. I walk down the carpets with the sound of my boots being muffled. The walls are a cream colour. They used to be white. I open the door to the bathroom. Well, the first one on the first floor. The floor is slick. He's just cleaned it, great. I'll be slipping the whole time. I start the shower and undo the buttons of my shirt. I throw it onto the ground. Next I untie my boots and throw them onto that pile. Then my socks. Then my pants. My boxers go last. I need to throw these out. They feel dirty. I examine myself in the mirror. A bite mark, red and angry, is on the side of my neck. Ew, I hope Bruno doesn't notice. Aha, course not! Of course he won't notice a huge bite mark in the middle of my neck! I'm so fucking stupid.

 


End file.
